


we all vowed that we wouldn't stay

by deaddandelio_n



Series: idle town [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, based on a conan gray song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddandelio_n/pseuds/deaddandelio_n
Summary: ""My mom doesn't know I'm out here," Adore started, dropping the rocks from her arms, "but I wanted to see you.""a short drabble inspired by the song idle town by conan gray. if you have any feedback or ideas, let me know.hope you enjoy xx <3





	we all vowed that we wouldn't stay

It was midnight and it was warm.

It was midnight and Adore had made some dumb decisions in her life.

Well, this wasn't one of them, but it's probably important to point out that Adore had previously made some very dumb decisions. It could've been, but it wasn't.

The night was warm enough to let Adore shed her jacket, leaving it behind at her mom's. The sky above her felt heavy, so she tried to dress lightly. She made sure her steps were careful as she tread outside, the dark sky above full of stars. There were places where you could see the stars better, she supposed, but right now they were pretty beautiful.

As she walked, she knew exactly where she was going. The path was actually worn, her feet knowing exactly where to step on the way into the forest. She wasn't being as careful as she should have been, but as previously mentioned, this wasn't a bad idea. When she finally reached the building she was looking for, she looked to the ground to find some rocks. She picked up the ones she thought were satisfactory, and started to throw each one at the window.

"Bianca," she whispered into the night, knowing fully well that Bianca couldn't hear her. A smile started to spread on her face even before she woke Bianca up.

The window slowly opened, Bianca's tired face appearing out of it. She had obviously been asleep, and Adore felt only slightly guilty for that. Adore waved enthusiastically, and Bianca ran her hand through her wild red hair.

"You realize how late it is, right?" Bianca spoke softly enough to not echo through the woods next to them, but loud enough for Adore to hear clearly.

"My mom doesn't know I'm out here," Adore started, dropping the rocks from her arms, "but I wanted to see you."

Bianca bit her lip to keep herself from smiling fondly. She looked at the brunette who was only wearing a loose white dress, not even any shoes. She sighed.

"Did anyone follow you?" Bianca asked.

Adore looked behind her before looking back up to Bianca with a wide grin, "Nope, just me,"

"Give me a second, I'll be out in a bit," Adore couldn't stop herself from smiling brightly at those words. She mentally patted herself on the back for getting Bianca out of her room. She started to walk towards the front door, keeping herself hidden from any other exits or windows. Bianca walked out, shutting the door quietly behind her. Adore smiled, making Bianca look confused.

"What?" she asked.

"You look nice," Adore replied, to which Bianca snorted. Sure, Bianca looked tired, her eyes still drooping and her purple dress messily put on, but her eyes were like chocolate and her lips were painted with red.

"So, did you plan anything today?" Bianca asked. Adore perked, starting to lead Bianca away from the house.

"Actually, yeah," she replied as they walked down the sidewalk path, "I have the perfect place to talk."

Adore walked happily, her feet dancing along the path hopping over stones and sticks that they happened to pass by. Small things like that made Bianca smile slightly. However, she kept looking around her and over her shoulder, waiting to see if anyone would catch them.

Adore looked behind her at Bianca, who happened to be looking nervously around. She sighed, slowing her pace.

"We're not gonna get caught, B," her voice was quiet.

"We can't be sure,"

"Yes, we can," Adore stepped closer to Bianca, "no one's awake right now. Schools and stations are all closed."

Bianca looked at Adore for a minute before softly replying, "So, where are we going?"

Adore brightened, "It's a surprise!"

Bianca could do nothing but chuckle, a bit of anxiety dropping from her shoulders. She was sure that Adore was more worried than she was letting on, but it was best not to mention it. They continued to walk in comfortable silence, Adore softly humming on and off. There wasn't a specific tune to it, Bianca was sure, but it was melodic and made Bianca remember how long it had been since she had heard Adore sing.

Sometimes if it was late and quiet, Bianca could hear the faint sound of Adore singing, but it wasn't loud enough. Adore would purposefully belt out into the night, hoping her voice would reach Bianca. She was the only one in their town that really sang like that.

Adore walked at varying speeds, her arms starting to flow with her skirt. She looked behind her every now and then, scanning over Bianca's expression.

Eventually, they reached a place that Adore stopped at, gesturing to it with wide arms.

"We're here!" her voice was cheerful. In the light of the moon, the green hill that Adore had led them to looked much more appealing. Bianca scanned over it. The hill hadn't changed a bit.

They had met on that hill.

They sat in the same positions, Bianca looking out onto the field in front of them, and Adore gazing at Bianca. 

"So, what've you been up to?" Adore asked. Bianca looked curiously at her, a smile playing on her lips.

"Just school," she answered, "and listening to you singing." Adore gasped.

"You can hear me?" her voice was excited, her eyes brightening. Bianca just nodded. 

"It makes me a little scared, though," she said, "I don't know how you haven't gotten in trouble yet."

"I don't know, my dad thinks I'm an idiot for singing," Adore mumbled, "but then again, he thinks I'm an idiot for thinking you think about me."

Bianca didn't have a response. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, watching Adore's eyes start to follow a couple fire flies in the sky. Adore sighed, her eyes still following one of the bugs.

"Man, isn't it fuckin' crazy how we live?" she said, "I mean, we barely live. This is the most exciting thing I've done in months."

"You know how things work around here," Bianca replied.

"I know," Adore agreed, "doesn't mean I like it."

Bianca quietly agreed, Adore starting to rest her head on her knees.

"But none of that sad shit right now," Bianca said, making Adore look at her, "we're going to talk because we haven't in a while. You're going to laugh at my jokes."

Adore smiled, leaning her head on Bianca's shoulder. The older started telling a story, Adore watching the sky above them twinkle with stars and lightning bugs and their own energy.


End file.
